1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailer apparatus and more particularly to an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) utility trailer apparatus with extended versatility having transformation capability for human and animal transport.
2. General Background
2.1 Various types of utility trailers have been developed for use with ATVs depending on the task to be performed. ATV trailers differ from other types of towed trailers such as may be towed by off road vehicles in that they, by their very nature, must be capable of a wide range of terrain; in many cases it is required they be towed over uncleared land. They are generally no larger than the towing ATV and must be tough enough to take substantial abuse while carrying considerable loads of non-uniform size and weight over any terrain. Most utility trailers towable behind jeeps, trucks, tractors etc. are design for highway speeds and trail use and are simply not capable of such abuse.
2.2 Since ATVs are commonly used for hunting, as well as work related task, it was inevitable that hunters would want to take their friends along as well. At first some hunters rode on the luggage rack behind the driver of the ATV, then the utility trailers were utilized to transport additional hunters to and from their deer stands, duck blinds etc. When these methods proved uncomfortable, specialty trailers were designed for the sole purpose of hunter transport to and from remote sites over, often, almost inaccessible terrain. Such trailers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,753 and 5,513,868. This allowed the hunter to penetrate the wilderness to a far greater distance from camp than would be possible by foot. While such specialty ATV trailers do provide some additional comfort by providing a seat and some storage for hunting gear, they have no provisions for transporting such things as dogs, extensive provisions, or carrying a deer. Nor do such trailers have shock absorbing means. Although the ""868 patent attempts to provide a means for the trailer to ride over a fallen tree, it makes no provision for surviving contact with stumps, where only one wheel is in contact with the ground, or for circumnavigating around trees. Such problems tend to over stress the trailer frame. Further, the specialty trailers are limited by their design and may not be useful in transporting a wide variety of things that may be necessary around a farm when not being used for hunting purposes. Therefore, a more versatile trailer is needed that is capable of being used as both a diversified utility work trailer and a hunter transport trailer, thereby making the trailer more economical.
The disclosed trailer apparatus is an improved utility trailer for all terrain vehicles. The trailer includes features which allow the trailer to be used for a variety of tasks commonly associated with ATV load transfer around homes farms, camps, etc. such as hauling fire wood, feed, hay, fertilizer, seed, and tools, while Improvements to the trailer further include brush and tree deflectors to prevent the trailer from hanging up while being maneuvered around trees and heavy brush, spring suspension to help absorb the rigors of rough terrain, flotation tires to help prevent bogging and further help absorb shock, covered compartment for animals, such as dogs, and storage for supplies and the like subject to harm due to inclement weather, tail gates to allow easy access and removal of animals and equipment, and side rails to prevent equipment from sliding off, dumping capability to allow loose material or heavy loads to be quickly dumped, conversion to personnel and/or animal carrier, including face shield to prevent injury from low limbs and brush or mud thrown up by the ATV, and an awning to provide shade and reduce heat. The trailer may also include such amenities as passenger cushions and drink holders.